Ocean Software
Ocean Software Ltd, commonly referred to as Ocean, was a British software development company, that became one of the biggest European video game developers and publishers of the 1980s and 1990s. The company was founded by David Ward and Jon Woods and was based in Manchester. Ocean developed dozens of games for a variety of systems such as the ZX Spectrum, Oric 1, Commodore 64, Dragon 32, MSX, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 16, Atari ST, Amiga, PC, BBC micro and video game consoles such as the Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Master System and Sega Genesis. History The company started out as "Spectrum Games" in 1983 selling arcade clones for various home computers including the ZX81, ZX Spectrum and VIC 20. Although not named after the ZX Spectrum, the name became confusing and was changed to Ocean Software leading to some of their games being re-released with different titles so the Berzerk clone Frenzy was reissued as the Robotics and Missile Attack became Armageddon. Their early releases (Moon Alert, Hunchback, High Noon, Gilligan's Gold, Daley Thompson's Decathlon etc.) were developed in-house, but later in 1984 Ocean Software acquired its former Liverpool rival, the defunct software developer Imagine, and focus shifted from development to publication of games. Also in 1984, Ocean struck a deal with Konami to publish their arcade games for home computers. In 1985, Ocean Software managed to secure the first movie licences, such as Rambo, Short Circuit and Cobra, as well as the TV show Miami Vice and RoboCop which spent about a year on the top of the charts. In 1986, a deal was signed with Taito and Data East for home versions of their arcade games such as Arkanoid, Renegade, Operation Wolf and The NewZealand Story. Also in 1986, Ocean Software created with Marc DJAN Ocean Software France. This 16-bit studio would create most of the 16-bit arcade conversions between 1986 and 1991 then became the French marketing and sales subsidiary of Ocean Software Ltd. In 1987, Ocean Software published original games again, after a marginal season filled with licences, resulting in Head over Heels, Match Day II and Wizball. Ocean was voted Best 8-bit Software House of the Year at the 1989 Golden Joystick Awards , along with awards for their 8-bit and 16-bit conversions of Operation Wolf. In 1996, Ocean Software announced a merge with French publisher Infogrames for £100 Million. After the merger Infogrames kept Ocean as a separate division publishing their own games. Ocean later acquired Digital Image Design in 1998 and in the same year, Infogrames renamed Ocean Software to Infogrames United Kingdom Limitedhttps://beta.companieshouse.gov.uk/company/02133521 and Ocean's last titles would end up being published by Infogrames' European subsidiary, Infogrames Multimedia SA. Tape loaders One of the most recognisable features of Ocean games on the Commodore 64 was the Ocean Loader. Since cassettes were the most popular storage medium used in Europe for 8-bit computers, loading a game could take up to 30 minutes. Ocean used a special loading system that displayed a picture based on the game and played music while the game was loading. The Ocean loader music is still popular with fans of chiptunes. Five versions of the tune exist; 1 and 2 were composed by Martin Galway, 3 by Peter Clarke, 4 and 5 by Jonathan Dunn. The Ocean Loader was first used in the game Hyper Sports. Up to 1987 the Ocean Loader was written by the in house Ocean programmer Bill Barna, from 1987 to the end of the Commodore 64's commercial life the loader was replaced by "Freeload" written by in house programmer Paul Hughes. Freeload also featured a copyright protection mechanism. On the ZX Spectrum, games after 1984 generally used the Speedlock protection system, which eventually included a countdown timer showing the time left to load a game. In 2004, Paul Hughes released the 6502 source code of some of Ocean's development tools, among them Freeload, into the public domain. Gameography Licensed games Ocean was famous for often buying the rights to make video games from different arcade, movie and television franchises. Many license games combined several styles for example featuring platform action and car driving. The most well received license games by Ocean were RoboCop (1988), Batman The Movie (1989) and RoboCop 3 (1991), which featured 3D graphics in 16-bit versions. The adventure game Hook (1992) also received positive reviews. The 1986 game Batman got a rating of 93% in Crash magazine. Among Ocean's license games are: * The Addams Family * The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt * Addams Family Values * Batman * Batman: The Caped Crusader * Batman: The Movie * Cobra * Cool World * Darkman * Dennis The Menace * Eek the Cat * The Flintstones * Highlander * Hook * Hudson Hawk * Jurassic Park * Knight Rider * Lethal Weapon * Manchester United Championship Soccer * Miami Vice * Navy Seals * Platoon * Rambo * Rambo 3 * RoboCop * RoboCop 2 * RoboCop 3 * Short Circuit * Street Hawk * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Total Recall * The Transformers * The Untouchables * Waterworld * WWF WrestleMania * WWF European Rampage Tour Arcade conversions Ocean also acquired several licenses to develop and publish conversions of arcade games for home computers. The year next to each game corresponds to the year of first release of a computer conversion. * Cabal (1989) * Chase HQ (1988) * Chase HQ II (1989) * Combat School (1987) * Gryzor (1987) * Hunchback (1984) * Midnight Resistance (1990) * Operation Wolf (1989) * Operation Thunderbolt (1990) * Pang (1990) * Rainbow Islands (1990) * Shadow Warriors (1990) * Salamander (1988) * Space Gun (1992) * The NewZealand Story (1989) * Toki (1991) Other titles Although Ocean was known for its licensed games, it had many other releases. * Animal (1996) * Armageddon (1983) * Battle Command (1990) * Beach Volley (1989) * Burnin' Rubber (1990) * Central Intelligence (1994) (included in Ocean Classics on Steam) * Cheesy (1996) * Choplifter III (1994) * Daley Thompson's Decathlon (1984) * Daley Thompson's Olympic Challenge (1988) * Daley Thompson's Star Events (1985) * Daley Thompson's Supertest (1985) * Digger Dan (1983) * Doom (SNES PAL) (1996) * Eco (1987) * EF2000 (1997) * Elf (1991) * Epic (1992) * F29 Retaliator (1990) * Fighters Destiny (Nintendo 64) (1998) * Fighters Destiny 2 (Nintendo 64) (1999) * Head Over Heels (1987) * Helikopter Jagd (1986) * Hunchback II (1985) * Ivanhoe (1990) * Inferno (1994) * Jelly Boy * Jersey Devil (1997) * Kid Chaos, also known as Kid Vicious (1994) * Kong (1983) * Kong Strikes Back! (1984) * Last Rites (1997) * Lost Patrol (1990) * Match Day (1985) * Match Day II (1987) * Mr. Nutz (1993) * Mr. Nutz: Hoppin' Mad (1994) * Mr Wimpy (1984) * MRC: Multi-Racing Championship (Nintendo 64) (1997) * Nightmare Rally (1986) * Parallax (1986) * Parasol Stars (1992)Computer conversion of PC Engine game * Pushover (1992) * Sleepwalker (1993) * Super Turrican 2 (1995) * TFX (1993) * The Great Escape (1986) * Tunnel B1 (1996) (Published by Acclaim Entertainment in North America) * Weaponlord (SNES PAL) (1995) * Wetrix (Nintendo 64) (1998) * Where Time Stood Still (1987) * Wizball (1987) * Wizkid (1992) * Worms (1995) * Zero Divide (1996) Footnotes External links *Ocean Software Ltd. *Infogrames United Kingdom Limited Category:Ocean Software games Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Video game companies of the United Kingdom Category:Video game development companies Category:Defunct companies based in Manchester Category:Video game companies established in 1983 Category:1983 establishments in England Category:1998 disestablishments in England Category:Entertainment Software Association Category:Video game companies disestablished in 1998